


Alternative kisses

by GeekeryisAfoot



Series: Ace kiss prompt meme [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), ace subtype: kiss repulsed and has trauma around unexpected touch, alternative title: Jon has a nice relaxing evening, it's just 100 percent pure concentrated ace fluff, this is so soft y’all it’s ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekeryisAfoot/pseuds/GeekeryisAfoot
Summary: Jon dislikes kissing, so he and Martin have figured out an alternative.Based on the prompt: "18. kisses where one person issitting inlaying on the other’s lap" fromthis kiss meme
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: Ace kiss prompt meme [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111295
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	Alternative kisses

It’s a lazy evening. Martin sits at one end of the couch idly flipping the same page back and forth of the book that’s long since lost his attention, and Jon lays with his head pillowed on Martin’s lap, eyes closed, as an episode of The Archers drifts through the air. It’s a boring episode, even by the Archers’ standards. Jon’s not exactly sure what the plot is anymore, but between the warmth of the blanket wrapped around him, the steady background noise, and Martin’s presence beside him, he can't really find it in himself to care.

“Jon,” Martin says softly, just barely audible over the droning radio. 

Jon hums an acknowledgement without opening his eyes. He knows what Martin is asking. Or, well, maybe not _exactly_ what he will ask, but he recognizes the tone now, the gentle way Martin says his name when asking for his attention, and he knows Martin is asking if he can touch Jon, that he’s giving him a heads up so Jon doesn’t startle at a sudden unexpected touch. The knowledge of it- the mundane, normal knowledge born of comfortable familiarity- drapes across Jon’s chest and warms him more than the blanket he’s loosely wrapped in.

“Can I touch your hair?” Martin asks.

Jon hums an affirmative.

Martin does so, carding his fingers slowly through his hair in a relaxing, steady rhythm that Jon automatically leans into, and he sighs softly.

"What?" Martin asks with a note of amused curiosity.

"Nothing. It just feels nice."

"So that was a content sigh?"

"That was a content sigh."

A small airy chuckle escapes Martin before they lapse back into comfortable silence. Jon idly tries to turn his attention back to the episode drifting through the room, but it’s a losing battle and one he doesn’t much care to win anyway. Instead, he melts into the hand caressing him, and he lets it lull him towards sleep.

Maybe a few seconds or maybe a few hours later, a sound tugs him back towards consciousness. It takes him a moment to realize that the sound was Martin saying something. He cracks one eye open in acknowledgement of Martin's request, and he watches as Martin languidly presses two of his fingers to his own lips, then presses his kissed fingers against Jon’s lips. 

Jon smiles. He wonders if his face looks as sappy as he feels. “I would kiss you back," he mumbles, "but the thought of lifting my arm is excruciating right now."

Martin laughs softly. “I’ll remind you that you own me one later then.”

For a moment they just gaze at each other, and then Martin repeats the gesture, this time placing his kissed fingers on Jon's forehead, and Jon closes his eyes again, basking in the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly working on some other fics based on some of the other prompts from the list, but each one features Jon as a different ace subtype because I like projecting the entire ace spectrum on him all at once.


End file.
